Need You Now
by DixonVixen93
Summary: AU of "This Sorrowful Life" and "Welcome To The Tombs": They needed each other now more than ever. He, to not feel so much like an outsider, and her to just have someone to lean on. Merle/Michonne.


**Okay, so I feel the need to start some Merle/Michonne fic. Michonne is gonna need someone now that her best friend is gone, right? Now I just gotta bring Merle back. This, obviously, is an AU of "This Sorrowful Life" and "Welcome To The Tombs". **

**I do not own The Walking Dead. **

_**Need You Now**_

"Why did you save me?" Michonne asked Merle, dark eyes searching his light ones for all of the answers. He had come back merely unscathed, and it was all thanks to his younger brother. "You could have given me to the Governor like Rick had planned, saved yourself from a whole lot more trouble."

_Daryl whipped around the corner where the Governor's men Merle successfully shot down were being ripped apart by nearby walkers. The younger redneck had to wonder just what his older brother had gotten himself into when he heard an altercation going on from the farm store just straight ahead. _

_He shot the feasting walkers just a tad zealously as he went in search for his brother. The crossbow-wielding hunter crept around the corner to the building and looked in, wincing as the Governor started throwing punches at a defenseless Merle. Somehow, Daryl had to distract his brother's attacker. If he was to draw attention on himself, that would allow the elder Dixon some time to get out of there. Although, that might just piss the Governor off to the point where he would kill Merle, and then go after Daryl. _

_Then the younger redneck thought to himself… who _cared_ if the Governor was pissed off? He knew Merle; he would find a way out if he was given the chance. And now it was up to Daryl to give him that chance. To hell with the thought that they both might die in this endeavor, at least Merle couldn't say that his little brother didn't try to bail him out. _

_When Daryl made himself known to the Governor, his heart was racing from the adrenaline. He didn't even expect to make it out of there alive, let alone back to the prison. His brother was grateful for the rescue and promised to at least _try_ to make good with everyone else at the prison. They were going to war for God's sake. _

_Daryl just wasn't aware of the fact that his brother had already taken a liking to one of the girls at the prison. _

"I wouldn't think too much into it, sweetheart," Merle began with that sly grin of his. "Like ya said, I guess I just have a conscience after all."

Michonne tilted her head to the side quizzically as the elder Dixon brother left the young woman to her own thoughts. "Merle," she called back to his retreating form. The redneck turned around to face her, amusement still dancing in his eyes. "I'm glad you made it back," Michonne added, nodding her head just a tad.

"That makes two of us," he chuckled in spite of himself before heading out anyways. Merle and Michonne have had quite the relationship. From trying to kill each other, to Merle admitting his attraction to her a few weeks ago, it was a wonder how one could stand to be in the same room with the other.

o—o—o

Merle didn't understand how they got here, but he wasn't going to be the one to complain. Michonne had just watched her best friend commit suicide, right in front of her. It hadn't been an easy thing to do, but the young warrior knew that it had been for the best. Andrea would have done the same thing if it were Michonne in that situation.

The redneck had met with the others in the prison as Rick, Daryl, and Michonne came back from Woodbury with all of the other survivors. He could tell that something wasn't right with the katana-wielding fighter; she was quiet, distant—and more than usual, too. That was when it sunk into Merle's thick skull. He needed to fit in for his brother's sake, right? Well, there was his outing. He needed to show the group that he belonged. And, what better way than to get involved with someone in the group? It didn't hurt that he really _did_ like Michonne, and she really did need someone right about now.

Michonne shivered as she felt his bayonet arm press up against her side in his sleep. She much rather preferred the arm with his hand still intact. It wasn't as cold against her dark skin, and she didn't have to worry about him piercing her to the bed with that deadly hook of his. The woman relaxed contentedly as he shifted sides, so that his warm arm was facing her.

This was something that Michonne didn't see coming, either. All Merle did was look at her once, and that was all it took for everything to cave inwards. The two had sex and promptly passed out in the prison cell that they had to themselves. Neither of them expected it, and that was the beauty of it.

She grabbed Merle's hand and frowned at the stubs where his missing fingers should be. The Governor had managed to bite two of his only five fingers he had left. Michonne wouldn't even so much as crack a smile when he mentioned at least he still had his middle finger to flip jackasses like _Phillip_ off.

The katana fighter kissed the uneven stubs one by one, causing Merle to stir. He had done so much for her already, but she had no idea what she could do for him.

He cracked an eye open, muttering something unpleasant in his sleep. His lover just shook her head mutely, as if telling him to go back to sleep.

"Always playin' mute, ain't ya, girl?" Merle muttered to her, one blue eye cracked lazily.

"Go back to sleep," Michonne soothed. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Merle just shrugged and wrapped his bayonet arm around her, dropping back off faster than Michonne could take a breath. Their hands were still clasped together; that much helped the young woman fall back asleep herself. She was doing all she could. But, as long as Merle Dixon didn't consider himself an outsider anymore, then maybe, just maybe, her job was just made a little easier.

**So, whatdoya think? Want more Merle/Michonne? Drop a line and lemme know!**


End file.
